Only For You
by MetalGearAlice
Summary: Mantis runs into an annoying Solider and makes him do his bidding... but Mantis starts to develop strange feelings for him. Can this be... Love?
1. Chapter 1

Only For You

Chapter One

By: Metal Gear Alice

Pyscho Mantis woke up like he did any other day. Angry and irritable. He pulled himself out of bed with a gruff grunt and wondered over to vanity. He seated himself and looked into the large mirror. He was disgusted with his face, as usualy. He pulled his mask off of the little dummies head that he kept it on, and slowly put it into place. After secruing it he got up and got dressed competely. Once that was finsihed he made his way to the cafiteria so he could get his coffee. He was going to kill someone if they ran out like last monday.

"Heh, monday was fun," he murmed to himself.

Mantis was so caught up in his mind that he didn't notice the mass that was flying at him. All of the sudden he was lying on the ground, and someone was ontop of him.

"EXPLAIN YOURSELF FOOL!," Mantis yelled once he realized what had hapened.

"B-b-b-b-b-b-baaaaaaaaaaaaathrooom!," the stranger murmered.

"What?!"

There was a fowl stench that creep out of nowhere that could only be compared to a ragin bear. Mantis nearly puke right there on him.

"Digusting idot! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!," He screamed.

"I-I'm sorry Mantis sir! I... I couldn't help it!," said the quivering solider.

"Couldn't help it? COULDN'T HELP IT! You're a fucking ge-."

Mantis cuaght something fuinny off of the young lad's mind. He hadn't gone through any of the procedures, gotten any of the shots. Mantis snorted on him, then pushed him off.

"What the hell is wrong with you! Your getting shot!", Mantis belowed

"N-no please! Don't make me I dont want to!," Whimped the young man.

Mantis dragged the soilder down the hallway as he listened to his screaming about needels and stuff. He was getting on his nerves.

"IF... IF YOU LET ME GO I WILL GET COFFEE FOR YOU EVERYMORNING! I WILL DO CLEAN YOUR ROOM! I'LL DO ANYTHING!," pleeded the young man.

Pyscho Mantis halted.

"That does sound pretty nifty... We have a deal.," Mantis smoothy replied.

Mantis let the soldier drop through to the ground.

"Meet me at my room this time tomorrow, and if you forget my coffee I'll kill you~," he added.


	2. Chapter 2

Only For You

Chapter Two

By: Metal Gear Alice

Mantis awoke to the sound of banging on door. Grumbling he kicked his covers off and made his way to his vanity, where he put on his mask. After he got dressed he opened up the door. He saw the solider, whose name he figured out to be Johnny, standing in the doorway with a cup of freshy made coffee.

"H-here you go sir," Johnny strutterd.

Mantis took the cup, then motioned him to come in. Once Johnny was inside he slammed the door shut.

"Good, now we can get started!" Mantis cackled.

"S-s-started?," Johnny stammrd

Mantis gave him a long list of things to do which included cleaning his library, bathroom, and organizing his files. Johnny look down, man had he gotten himself into some sort of big trouble this time! Mantis stopped him before he could start.

"Here take this, I don't need you stink up the place again!," He said as he handed Johnny a pink bottle of Pepto Bismal.

"Ah... cool, thanks man... That the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me!," Johnny was practically jumping for joy.

"Oh don't be so full of yourself!" Mantis shriek.

Johnny gave him dejected face, then went onto cleaning. Johnny didn't know why Mantis had to be such a grump! It mad him angry! But Johnny deep down believe that Mantis really wasn't as bad as he tried to be... Maybe there was a nice guy under all those scary things he wore. Mantis scoffed at him and point to head as reminder that he could read minds. Johnny blushed and turned away, trying not to think anymore.

After some time they went into library and Johnny start to stack the books. Mantis watched as Johnny carefully put away books, how he gently handled them without even a little threat on him. Mantis was starting to wonder, if maybe Johnny was not that big of an idiot. He continued to watch him, how he moved ever so quickly in fear that Mantis would yell at him, that made Mantis smile. He noticed how strong he was... He had nice lifting muscles, and was that hair peeking out from under his mask... Yes and it was a luxurious golden brown... He had an urge to rip off the mask right there and now.

Johnny noticed the intesne staring and started to wonder if he was doing something wrong. Mantis also noticed... His head snapped away, now was his time to blush! Johnny wondered what was wrong, so he trotted over to Mantis.

"What is wrong dude?" He asked.

"N-Nothing!" Mantis replied.

Johnny noticed that Mantis would no look at him.

"Did I do something wrong?" Johnny asked, trying to look at face.

Mantis snorted and would not say anything... But Johnny cept putting his face into veiw. God Mantis couldn't take it anymore, he was being... to cute.

"Take it off." Mantis ordered.

"What?" John was confused.

"Your mask! TAKE IT OFF!" Mantis belowed.

Johny was still confused...

"Well okay... but only if you take yours off too man." Johnny finally replied.

Mantis nearly had a conipshon fit.

"Why the hell should I do that!."

"why should I take off mine then." Replied Johnny.

Matnis was seething with an extreme anger, but... he wanted to see his face so badly. His fingers achly flew up to the straps and he undid them silently, one by one. He slowly removed the mask and tossed it to the side.

"Now... it's your turn." Mantis said strangly softly.

Johnny nodded and took off his mask. Mantis took in the sight of him. He was... Beautiful... It made Mantis feel pangs of jelously. It also made him feel something else... something strange. It was soft and warm... and he felt like he should destroy it, but at the same time his feeling was too nice. Johnny felt weird to be examined by Mantis. He didn't know why all of the sudden the do this kind of thing, but it was nice. Different from his usual times with Mantis. Johnny smiled at Mantis, causing Mantis heart to melt a little.

But Mantis could not take it, this feeling of not hatred! It was too... weird! And kinda gross!

"Put it back on," Mantis say weakly.

"Why," Johnny ask.

"Just please... put it back on!," Mantis weakly cried.

Mantis turned around and put his own back on as Johnny put his own on. Mantis dismissed him afterwords.

"That is enough for today!" Mantis eclaimed.

"But... the files man!" Johnny protested.

Mantis practically shoved Johnny out of the door then slammed it shut. After that he stormed over to vanity and stared deeply into the mirror for a while.

He cried hot angry tears through his mask.


	3. Chapter 3

Only For You

Chapter Three

By: Metal Gear Alice

Johnny felt uneasy. He had come up with plan after not having seen Mantis for weeks. He was worried aboiut his buddy! He was going to sneak into Mantis room while he was still sleeping for his plane, but he did not know if Mantis could read minds in his sleep! He nervously snuck in after picking the lock. Silently he crept towards Mantis's bed. Slowly he lifted the blanket and slid under and cuddle up to Mantits. He looked at Mantis's cute face, blushing. Mantis's arms found and wrapped around Johnny. He murmed happy words in his sleep. In no time at all Johnny to was asleep.

Mantis awoke abruptly and found Johnny in bed with him. He gasped, but then evil idea became thought of. He smirked and stared to whisper to Johnny.

"Wake up shit face~"

Johnny's eyes fly open, and he too gasps.

"MANTIS! I UH... HELLO?"

Mantis pinned him on the bed under him and smirked evily.

"Looking for something Johnny?"

Johnny squimmed under him.

"I uh.. it's not... Mantis..." Johnny spattered.

Mantis ran his hand over Jonny's chest.

"Do like?" Mantis asked teasingly.

"S-stop it man!" Johnny pleaded his face geting reader.

Mantis ran his hand all over Johnny. His hand finally coming down to that perfect spot.

"What did you say?" Mantis teased before he continues.

Johnnt let out a happy moan with that stuff. Mantits stopped, shocked that he would enjoy somethign like that. He pushed Johnny out of bed. All things becoming to real for him.

"What's wrong baby?" Johnny asked.

"I... I am ugly how could you like a monster like me?" Mantis shriek.

"Dud what the hell are you talking about? You're beautiful!" Johnny shout back with ultimate passion!

Mantis grew silent.

"That's not true!"

Then started to cry.

Johnny wiped up his tears with kisses and embraced Mantis in awesome hug.

"Yes! Yes it is true!" He bellowed.

Mantis hugged him back, crying with happiness this time.

"Never leave me then Johnny! I need you for always!"

The two men hugged each other, and cuddled some. Johnny also got Mantis the most wonderful coffe he ever did have.

"Does this mean I can visit more?" John teased.

"Yes... I love you!" Mantis blushed with reply.

"Love you too man!" Johnny replies.


	4. Chapter 4

Only For You

Chapter Four

By: Metal Gear Alice

Mantis waiteded nervously for Johnny to arrive. He didn't know how the whole love thing was supposed to work, but he was sure going to give his bestest shot! He heard a knock at the door and flot over nervously. When he open dooor Johnny stood there holding pretty dead flowers for him.

"Uh yeah, didn't know what to get you. Knew you liked dead things thew." Johnny said with hapy grins all around.

"It's perfect!" Mantis cried with excitement.

Mantis put his flowers into a pretty cracked vase, then invited Johnny to sit with him on his comfy bed. Johnny happily plopped onto bed and snuggle Mantis.

"Dude, you are so warm! Its like awesome and stuff!" Johnny laughed.

Mantis blushed and squeeze his hand.

"What did you expect? That I'd be cold like dead peaople?" Mantis jokingly put.

Johnny's face go red with embaresment, and he almost wiggled away. But Mantis stop him, and pull him into a hug.

"It's okay, don't leave please!" Mantis pleaded.

Johnny nodded then wrapped his arm around Mantis.

"Sorry dude."

They stayed like that together, for hours uintil Johnny had to get back to work.

"Sorry man, gotta go back to patrol and stuff. Catch you later!"

Mantis nodds and lets Johnny go. Johnny leaves Mantis so partroling can commence.

----------------------------------------

Johnny was stumbling about hallways, just minding his own buisness when he heard a strange womans voice from out of what was like NOWHERE!

"So, what have you been doing little solider?" Said a havily accented woman.

It was Sniper Wolf infacet! Johnny shrugged and told her he hadn't been doing nothing but patroling, But Sniper Wolf knew better. She had seen him leave and go to Mantits room serval times in the past week. The only problem was that Sniper Wolf didn't want Mantis to have Johnny! She wanted Johnny all to herself to use as a play thing. A smile sread onto her face.

"Is that so? That must be a lot of enemies in Mantis's room then." Wolf Cackled like mad woman.

John's face go red, "Don't know whatchu talking about miss Wolf!"

"OF course you don't. I Know though that you really do... If you want me from spilling beans to the boss man than you'd better do something for me little man!" Wolf said slyly.

John side, how many times had this had to happen to him! He agreed in end though. He didn't want to make things difficult for his man lover Mantis!

They agreed to meet later outside of Wolfies room.

----------------------------------------

Meanwhile Mantis had nasty feeling in his gut that something bad was gonna happen and that he was going to be really, really mad at stuff!

_**((Hey guys, sorry it took so long! I've been, like, reaaaaaaaally busy with IRL shit and like havent had time to update! Hopefuly chapters come faster after I get things sorted out *.*))**_


End file.
